Longxi Cured Ham
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Bulimia |fa2 = Uke Mochi (Enhanced) |recipe = Mixed Greens |food type = Dish |birthplace = China |birth year = ~16th-18th century |cn name = 陇西腊肉 |personality = Monstrous |height = 177cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Iinuma Minami |cvcn = 明夕渲 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = Have faith in gods, have faith in demons, but never have faith in humans. |bio = Longxi Cured Ham's lantern is able to project the most important scenes of a deceased person’s life. As the heir of the mystical technique of “walking” the dead, rumour has it that she possesses the ability to bind the abilities of the terrifying creatures of the grave. Fortuitously, she joined "Underworld" and uses grave goods and the 'memories' of the ancient corpses to look for traces of a certain corpse. She enjoys studying the stories of ancient corpses. She despises garlic, sunlight, and fire, though she refuses to explain why and others dare not ask. |food introduction = Longxi cured ham is a traditional Chinese dish known for its flavor and fragrance, belonging to Gansu cuisine. The history of this dish is a long one - the pickling method was recorded in the reign of the Qianlong emperor in the Qing dynasty. It was made by marinating pork in salt, prickly ash, cumin, ginger peel, cinnamon, incense, and ten other seasonings, then drying in the sun. Its taste is highly unique. Longxi cured ham can be eaten in a variety of ways, the most classic of which is in a 'Chinese hamburger' (rou jia mo), but it must be eaten while hot. Only that way is the flavor ideal. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 2676 |atk = 134 |def = 19 |hp = 510 |crit = 1241 |critdmg = 1456 |atkspd = 1523 |normaltitle = Fire Talisman |normal = Longxi Cured Ham casts a spell on her enemies, reducing the DEF of the nearest enemy unit by 50% for 2 seconds, and simultaneously dealing 40% of her own ATK as damage to the nearest three enemy units and 150 additional damage, while stunning them for 3 seconds. |energytitle = |energy = Longxi Cured Ham waves her lantern, burning her enemies, dealing 100% of her own ATK as damage to the nearest enemy unit, and 412 additional damage, at the same time dealing 40% of her own ATK as damage to all enemy units, and 211 additional damage. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |pair2 = |name = |contract = Yin folk coming through, living ones keep out. |login = Hm? You’re back, but why did you bring so many others with you... Heh! Just scaring you! |arena = This temperature... It’s perfect for preserving them... |skill = Pierce monsters, snare evil, and slay a thousand wraiths! |ascend = All is right with the world. |fatigue = Oh, it’s such a comfortable temperature here, let me stay here for a while... |recovering = Shh, quiet, this is the time to rest. Else... |attack = Let’s see, what kind of past can I discern this time. |ko = Ashes... to ashes... |notice = Eat up, this can preserve your body for longer. |idle1 = The darkness is soothing, and it lets me calm down to look at my favorite things... |idle2 = Some things aren’t settled just with repentance and apologies. This cause and effect is yet to run its course, and it’s hard to explain... |idle3 = Humans return to dust, leaves return to the soil. What we’re doing, is merely returning everyone to the earth from whence they came... |interaction1 = The heart restrains, driving evil from the soul; if the heart houses no evil, a strange physical form means naught. |interaction2 = Hm? You’re here, wanna take a look at... Hey! Don’t run away so fast... |interaction3 = Heheh, humans are so much scarier than monsters, why fear these dead things? |pledge = Everyone else treats evil-expelling magics as superstition, only you regard me with such sincerity, believing what others treat as delusions. This lamp can show the past, retell history and discern lies; this short sword can break curses, drive away demons and clear the heart’s illusions; I can see through it all yet I can’t get a grasp on you, so let me stay by your side and slowly unravel your mysteries... |intimacy1 = So many people are infatuated with their flesh vessels, I wonder, if you can see what’s in this flesh vessel of mine... |intimacy2 = Some promises are made carelessly, and whether they’re fulfilled or not, you may be eternally entangled by them, for decades, centuries, millennia… and you’ll never be able to be rid of them. |intimacy3 = Calm your senses, silence your soul. Rest assured, with me here, no evil can harm you. |victory = Death is inevitable, return to the earth. |defeat = In the end... they’re still going to be my companions... |feeding = Hm? You didn’t use anything you shouldn’t have, did you? Hehe, good... |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}